banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
Of all the things that are symbolic, few are more recognized than the dragoon. Born amidst timeless conflict, these lance-wielding knights have developed an aerial style of combat, that they might better pierce the scaled hides of their mortal foes. Taking to the firmament as though it were an extension of the land, they descend upon the enemy with every ounce of their bodies behind the blow. It is this penetrative power that characterizes the dragoon. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +2, Dex +3 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Dragoon is proficient in Simple and Light/Heavy Martial weapons, and all armor (Light/Medium/Heavy). Leaping Strike (Ex) At 1st level, the dragoon has learned the technique of the falling from the sky upon his opponents to inflict more damage. As a move action before a melee attack with a spear, polearm, or lance or as part of a charge, the dragoon may make an Acrobatics check to jump with a DC equal to his target’s CMD. The DC increases by +2 for each size category larger than the dragoon. If the dragoon beats the DC, depending on his Acrobatics roll, he moves forward to make the jump and gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC for one round, a +1 circumstance bonus on that attack roll, and deals an extra 1d6 points of damage per odd level. For every ten the dragoon beats the DC, he gains an additional +1 bonus to his AC and the attack roll, and deals an additional 1d6 damage. In addition, if the dragoon beats the DC, for every 10 feet the dragoon jumps beyond the first 10 feet, he deals an extra 1d6 points of damage. This additional damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. High Leap (Ex) At 1st level, a dragoon trains for years in the ability to leap astounding and nearly supernatural distances, emulating the dragon’s ability to fly. The dragoon adds his dragoon levels to all Acrobatic skill checks for jumping. A dragoon’s ability to jump with his Acrobatic checks is treated as though he got a running start and has the Run feat, regardless of whether or not he gets a running start. In addition, the dragoon may jump as part of a charge action allowing him to ignore difficult terrain for the distance he jumps. A dragoon’s maximum height is not affected by his size, allowing very strong, very powerful dragoons to eventually leap higher than their own height. Beginning at 4th level, the Dragoon's High Jump DC is equal to the Long Jump DC instead. A dragoon using this ability does not provoke an attack of opportunity unless he passes through a square that is threatened by a flying creature that he is not attacking directly or jumping while adjacent to an enemy creature. If a dragoon is hit in this manner, he falls to the ground prone in the square in front of the creature. Dragoon Arts At 2nd Level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the Dragoon can select a Dragoon Art. Unless otherwise noted, they can only select one Dragoon Art at a time. A full list of Dragoon Arts can be found here. Pole Fighting (Ex) At 2nd level, as an immediate action, a Dragoon can shorten the grip on their spear, lance, or polearm with reach and use it against adjacent targets. This action results in a –4 penalty on attack rolls with that weapon until he spends another immediate action to return to the normal grip. The penalty is reduced by –1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Twirling Lance (Ex) At 9th Level, treat the blunt side of a spear, lance, halberd, or glaive as a club. Mighty Charge (Ex) At 13th level, a Dragoon learns to make devastating charge attacks while jumping. Double the critical threat range of any spears, lances, or polearms wielded during a charge while jumping. In addition, the Dragoon can make a free bull rush, disarm, sunder, or trip combat maneuver if their charge attack is successful. This free combat maneuver does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Pike Defense (Ex) At 16th level, when an opponent threatened by a Dragoon makes a melee attack against an ally, they may take an immediate action to grant their ally a +2 shield bonus to AC and DR 5/- against that attack. Dragoons may use this ability to protect themselves, but only if the attacking creature is not adjacent to them. Dominate The Air (Ex) At 18th Level, if a Dragoon makes a successful attack against a flying target, the target must make a fly check of DC 10 + Damage dealt or immediately fall to the ground, prone. Mastery - Leaping Charge (Ex) At 20th level, the Dragoon has fully mastered charging the enemy from the skies. When jumping a distance of 10 or more feet using a charge action, the Dragoon deals double the normal amount of damage. In addition, if the Dragoon confirms a critical hit on a charge attack, the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds. A Fortitude save reduces this to staggered for 1d4 rounds. The DC is equal to 20 + Dragoon's Strength modifier. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited